Duvet Days
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'You're never too old for a Disney movie.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is literally just an introduction to the two part story and the children. Next part should be up tomorrow!**

* * *

It's little after 7am and storm Jake is in full force, wind and rain are lashing against the windows as Carla makes her way into the living room. Peeking through the curtains she groans as she takes in the sight outside; the sky is grey and gloomy and part of their front garden has flooded. A little further down the street a couple of trees have fallen down and are lying across the middle of the road. They'd been warned a storm was on the way but no one ever imagined it would be this bad. She closes the curtains and makes her way over to the kitchen counter where her phone is charging and begins to check her unread texts and replies.

 **From Michelle (6:12am) :**

 _Hey, everything okay at yours? Our power went out and the street is flooded xx_

 **To Michelle (7:09am) :**

 _Hey, everything is fine. Our garden is flooded a little and there's a few trees down on the street but we've still got power. Surprisingly all three kids have slept through it, clearly get that off their father xxx_

 **From School (7:00am) :**

 _Due to storm Jake we have decided it would be safer for your children to remain at home today. School should continue as normal tomorrow._

'Lucky us.' Carla mumbles placing her phone back on the counter. She makes her way over to the coffee machine and switches it on as she hears little footsteps approaching the kitchen.

'Mumma, I'm thirsty.' A little voice says and Carla turns coming face to face with her oldest daughter.

'Do you want some milk?' Carla asks smoothing down the six year olds messy brunette hair.

'Yes, please... It's very noisy.' The little girl replies and Carla smiles.

'It is, isn't it. School's closed today so you and Teddy are going to be staying home, Lydia.' Carla says making her way over to the fridge and grabbing the milk.

'Really, mumma? Will Uncle Ryan be coming to watch us?' Lydia asks staring up at her mother as she pours a cup of milk.

'Not today. I don't think mummy and daddy with be going to work today either. It's a bit windy and cold.' Carla replies passing the cup of milk to her daughter.

'Okay.' Lydia replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Why don't you watch some TV while I go check on your brother.' Carla suggests quickly turning the TV on to Paw Patrol.

'Okay, mumma.' Lydia replies smiling as she carries her cup of milk over to the sofa.

 _Lydia Rose was a honeymoon baby, conceived while Carla and Nick were holidaying in the Maldives. From the moment she was born she was the spitting image of Carla; dark hair and big beautiful eyes. Now at six years old she's as stubborn as her mother but as sensible as her father. Her bubbly personality and infectious giggle never fails to brighten up Nick and Carla's day._

* * *

'Morning, little man... Did you sleep good?' Carla asks smiling as she makes her way into her little boy's bedroom to find him sitting up in bed grinning at her.

'Mama!' He says reaching his arms up.

 _Two years after Lydia was born, Carla gave birth to Teddy Beau. From the moment he was placed in Carla's arms she knew something was wrong. Shortly after his birth they discovered their baby boy had Down's Syndrome, a condition which terrified them both because neither of them knew much about it. The last four years have been difficult but Teddy is a relatively healthy child; he walks, he's learning to talk and he uses sign language to communicate. With his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes he's definitely the spitting image of his father. He's a happy little boy who adores playing with his big sister._

Carla lifts Teddy into her arms and smiles as he reaches his arm out and opens and closes his hand.

'You want milk?' Carla asks and he nods his head.

'Okay. Let's go then.' She says smiling. She keeps him balanced on her hip and carries him through to the living room.

'Why don't you go sit with sissy? Mummy will get you some milk.' Carla says placing Teddy on the floor. He instantly rushes over to Lydia and drops onto the floor beside her.

'I'm watching Paw Patrol.' Lydia says draping her blanket over his legs.

'Here's your milk, baby boy.' Carla says passing the sippy cup to Teddy.

* * *

'What's going on? Why aren't the kids at school?' Nick asks making his way into the living room where Lydia and Teddy are curled up under a blanket watching some Disney film on the tv while Carla stands by the window gently bouncing nine month old Connie.

'School is cancelled... Have you seen the weather outside?' Carla replies smiling as she glances out the window.

'Nope but I've heard the wind though... How is my littlest princess doing?' He asks taking Connie from her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

'She's had breakfast and been changed so she's pretty happy, aren't you poppet?' Carla replies smiling.

'She's such a pretty princess...' Nick says bouncing the little girl causing her to giggle.

 _Connie Mae was very much a surprise baby. Carla had no idea she was pregnant until 16 weeks when she went for a check up. They spent the entire pregnancy terrified that Connie might have Down's Syndrome like Teddy but opted not to get the amniocentesis. Connie is a perfect combination of her parents; heaps of dark hair and beautiful blue eyes._

'I was thinking we could have a duvet day? Get all the duvets downstairs and cosy up to watch some movies?' Carla suggests and Nick nods his head.

'That sounds perfect.' He replies smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**This ended a bit abruptly buy it felt right so I hope it makes sense.**

* * *

'I'm gonna go put Connie down for a nap. Why don't you pick another movie?' Carla suggests getting up off the sofa with the little girl in her arms. It's a little after 2pm and so far they've watched Frozen, Cinderella, Cars and The Good Dinosaur.

'Do you want me to go?' Nick asks and she shakes her head.

'No, it's fine... Come on little lady, nap time.' She says carrying Connie towards the nursery. Making her way into the pale pink nursery she smiles as the little girl rests her head on her shoulder.

'Are you tired, baby girl?' Carla whispers making her way over to the cot. Leaning forward she gently lies Connie down before reaching for her dummy.

'There we go darling. You go for a nice sleep and mummy will come get you soon, okay?' Carla says smiling. She tucks a blanket over the little girl and pops the dummy in her mouth.

'Sleep tight.' She whispers.

* * *

'What we watching then?' Carla asks sitting back down on the sofa and flinging her leg over Nick's as she curls up against his side.

'Little Mermaid.' Nick replies causing Carla to smile as both kids keep their attention on the tv.

'You okay?' He asks, his hand resting on her hip.

'Yeah... I'm just tired.' She replies.

'Why don't you go lie down for a bit?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'I'm okay here.' She replies smiling. She glances over at Teddy and Lydia before sighing.

'How did we get so lucky?' She asks as he kisses the top of her head.

'Mmm... We did get pretty lucky didn't we?' He replies and she nods her head.

'Mummy, daddy... We're trying to watch the movie!' Lydia says causing her parents to laugh.

'Sorry princess.' Nick replies holding his hands up.

'We'll be quiet now.' He adds.

* * *

'Teddy, can you say I?' Carla asks sitting on the floor with the little boy on her knee. He points to himself and she nods her head.

'I.' She repeats.

'I.' He says quietly and she grins.

'Good boy.' She replies clapping her hands. She glances down at the book in front of her before looking back at her son.

'Love.' She says and he shakes his head.

'Love.' She repeats.

'Wuv.' He says and she once again smiles.

'You're so clever. Can you say daddy?' She asks and he claps his hands.

'Dada.' He replies.

'Can you say it together now? I love daddy.' She says.

'I wuv Dada.' He replies and tears fill her eyes.

'Yay! You're so clever.' Carla says clapping her hands as she lifts him onto her knee.

'What's going on?' Nick asks making his way into the living room with Lydia, both of them carrying bowls of snacks.

'Shall we show daddy, Teddy?' Carla asks turning him to face Nick.

'I wuv Dada.' Teddy says and Nick instantly covers his mouth with his hand.

'Oh my god... How did you?' He asks and Carla smiles.

'We've been working on it for a while.' Carla replied smiling. Nick places the bowls on the table and instantly lifts Teddy into his arms as Lydia rushes over to Carla.

'You okay, sweetpea?' She asks smiling as she pulls the little girl onto her knee.

'Yes, mumma.' Lydia replies smiling. Ever since Teddy was born Carla and Nick both worried that Lydia would feel pushed out due to Teddy complex needs but so far everything seemed to be going okay.

'Will school be on tomorrow?' Lydia asks.

'I think so. The storm seems to be dying down a bit.' Carla replies as the little girl cuddles into her.

'Will you be back at work?' Lydia asks.

'If you're back at school then most likely.' Carla replies and Lydia smiles.

'Shall we tell them?' Nick asks taking a seat on the floor beside his wife and daughter.

'I think we should.' Carla replies smiling. She glances between Lydia and Teddy before glancing back at Nick.

'Remember that day you stayed with Auntie Sarah because mummy had the doctors?' Carla asks and Lydia nods her head.

'Well mummy was getting a picture taken of inside her tummy.' Carla says.

'Why?' Lydia asks as Teddy points at Carla's stomach.

'Because there's a baby in there... You're going to have another little brother or sister.' Carla replies and Lydia gasps.

'Another one?' She asks and Carla nods her head.

'Another one.' Carla repeats.


End file.
